Unfortunate Acquaintances
by GotenLover91
Summary: Etsuko Mika is a socially inept tennis player, well make that EX tennis player. Being overly competitive doesn't help much either.  How does she get along with Momo?  Oh that's right, she doesn't MomoxOC  Slight curse words nothing too bad
1. Acquaintances

A/N: Just wanted to give a huge thanks to my Beta reader Rainbowlalaland for sticking with me and helping me make the story all I ever dreamed.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Prince of Tennis.

**Unfortunate Acquaintances **

'_**This isn't supposed to happen. Not to me. I'm supposed to win, so why...' Mika thought as she lay on the hard, green and white clay, ground. 'Why...'**_

_**Her knee was in excruciating pain; 'Why...'**_

_**Everything was going well, the score was 30-40, all she needed was one more point and the thirty minute game would have come to an end. 'Why...'**_

_**She knew before she even began running towards the ball that she wouldn't make it, but still she tried. She was supposed to win. **_

_**Her knee buckled under her weight, the pain was so intense causing her to plummet to the ground screaming. 'Why...'**_

_**She lost by defaulted forfeit. 'I was Supposed to win, so why...'**_

Mika replayed that day over and over in her head, always wondering what she could have done to avoid the injury, but more importantly, how she could have won.

'I should have kept playing, I shouldn't have fallen. I would have won.' That was her life, winning, of course she had lost games in the past but nothing as humiliating as an _injury._

The clearing of a throat made her look up from the window, and a couple giggles made her realize the teacher was talking to her...and that she completely missed what he just said.

"Sorry..." She trailed of hoping he'd repeat what he said.

"Miss Etsuko, would you like to join the class, maybe read the entry."

"Yes Sir...sorry," She stood, picking up the book and looking at it blankly, trying to figure out what she was supposed to read. Or even what page they were on. "Um, Sir...what page?"

The teacher sighed while he ignored the snickers from the other students, "...forty-five"

"Right...present unreal conditions can be used to talk about the future..." She finished and sat down again, looking back towards the window, trailing off into thought about the day again until the bell ran for dismissal.

Everyone but Mika left, shoving their stuff into their bags and bolting for the door to start their club activities. "Miss Etsuko would you come here for a moment." The teacher sighed from his desk. He wondered when she's make some friends and bolt to the door with the rest of the students.

Mika did as asked, wondering if she was going to get detention for always spacing out in his class...but still she managed to get straight C's so it's not like it was that bad...she was still passing so he couldn't be that mad, right?  
>"Yes sir?"<p>

"Mika, I know you just transferred here a month ago, but don't you think it's time to start making some friends and maybe joining a club...we have a very good Kendo club if you're interested. You seem like you might be good at Kendo."

Mika looked the man over again, emotionless eyes, like she did the first day she arrived, and deducted that he was probably the Kendo coach. "No thank you, Sir, but I'll try to make some friends soon...I'm still adjusting to the new environment. It's a lot different here than Germany."  
>"Of course, but Miss Etsuko, please do try. You're a very bright girl and I know you can have a lot of fun here if you try."<p>

"Yes Sir."

Mika left the classroom at a brisk pace, making sure to prevent the teacher from calling her back in. She couldn't comprehend how he refuses to see things from her point of view. Don't you think if she wanted friends then she would have tried to make some verses pushing them all away the first week... she just didn't want friends...was that so hard to understand?

Mika left the school, her purple and green tennis bag hanging over her left shoulder. The few people still loitering around the school gates looked at her, wondering why she wasn't at the girls tennis club activities...she did have a _tennis_ bag.

Making her way to the street courts Mika sighed, all the courts were being used by other people. She saw an empty half court on the west side and briskly made her way there.

She was too late. Some tall looking idiot wearing a yellow shirt got there just milliseconds before her, "Looks like I got here first"

Mika even thought his voice sounded idiotic. She sighed and turned her back on him walking away.

"Hey wait! I was just kidding. If you really wanna play tennis I know of a secret court, let's play each other."

She stopped and faced him again; she continued to stare at him for a bit longer making the atmosphere rather awkward. "I don't play tennis." With that she walked off with her purple and green tennis bag, leaving the boy in the yellow shirt dumbfounded.

***The fallowing day after school, at the boy's tennis courts***

"Can you believe that Echizen?" Momo whined while running with his teammates. "I mean she just turned me down."

Ryoma said nothing, he had to listen to Momo's whining all day yesterday and he was still harping about it today.

"All I did was asked her if she wanted to play a game of tennis and she said she didn't play tennis. I mean who goes to the street courts and not play tennis? She even had a tennis bag for crying out loud!" 

"Maybe she meant that she doesn't play tennis…with strangers. Did you tell her your name, or did you do that thing where you ask strangers to go to a secret tennis court with you?"

Momo thought back to yesterday. "Hmm… I guess I didn't, I know I'll go there today and introduce myself…I mean no one can say no to this face. Wanna come with me Echizen?"

Ryoma just sighed as he ran ahead not wanting to be pulled into one of his schemes. "No."

Once practice ended Momo ran to the street courts still in his regulars uniform and searched around for the mystery girl.

Mika had gotten to the courts early in hopes of finding an empty tennis court, but again they were all filled up by morons who couldn't serve if their lives were on the line. Instead of going home she sat on a bench waiting for an opening.

Not long after Mika was surrounded by three guys, all of which looked like they were in high school.  
>"Hey cutie, I play on the high school tennis team…I'm real good if you know what I mean." One guy with blonde hair said in a seductive voice getting closer.<p>

"I seriously doubt that…" Mika stood up, coming chest height to them.

The guy with the blonde hair growled as he grabbed her wrist. "Listen little girl, my name is Kabaki and todays your lucky day cause I've chosen you to go out on a date with me."

Mika tried to pull her wrist away but his grip was much too tight. "That's really nice, but-"

"Hey you punks let her go!" Momo yelled running up to them. "Don't worry miss; I'm here to rescue you."

"My hero…" Mika bluntly said as she continued to pry her wrist away from Kabaki, thinking to herself that this guy was just going to make matters worse.

"Listen man, I've decided to take your girlfriend out on a date so butt out." Kabaki sneered puling on Mikas wrist.

She stopped trying to escape; did he really think that the big goof was her boyfriend? "Girlfriend? I don't even know who that guy is."

"Oh right, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi…but you can just call me Momo" He looked at the two of them and realized nether one was listening to his marvelous introduction that he worked on the whole way to the courts.

Mika had put her free hand up to her mouth; blocking Momo's view of it. "Listen I don't know who he is but if you want to go on a date with me so bad…let's make a deal." Mika grinned.

Kabaki let go of her wrist, even though he loved the ladies, he liked wining even more. "Sure…let's see…we'll play a single match round of tennis and if I win you go out on a date with me."

"This is perfect!" Momo dropped his arm around Mikas shoulder. "Me and uh…this girl will play doubles against you and anyone of your friends there."

Mika wondered what was up with his guy; why was he so persistent on playing tennis with her? "What?"

"Don't worry, I'm an amazing tennis player, just relax and have some fun." Momo had a wide grin plastered on his face.

She let out a sigh, there was no use to try and argue with this guy. "Looks like the jolly green giant and I will play a doubles match with you. If you win I'll go out on a date with you…and this guy will shave his head."

Momo stood there with terror in his eyes. He began running his hands through his black hair, besides his tennis skills, his amazing smile, and charming looks, his hair was his favorite trait about him. "Hey speak for yourself! And my name is Momo, not jolly green giant!"

Kabaki grinned, he knew he had this game in the bag; after all he was the captain for his high school tennis club. "Alright, but what if by some miracle you guys win?"

Mika hadn't really thought about that far in advance. "Don't worry I'll tell you when we win." Mika went over to the bench and took out a black piece of material from her tennis bag.

"What's that thing?" Momo wondered what it was, maybe some secret weapon.

"It's a cute accessory …what does it look like." Mika coldly sneered. "It's a knee brace; I have to wear it as a precaution."

Momo's pride took a beating from that last remark, but he wasn't going to let it get him down, he was going to have his chance to show off his skills. Before he could make his way to the court he felt a tug at his shirt, he turned himself around and looked at his doubles partner.

Mika raised her racquet up and brought it back down quickly inches away from his face. "Listen, I play tennis to win…so don't mess up."

Bringing his hand up to the racquet and gently lowering it Momo grinned and held up a 'V' with his hand. "No worries, we can beat him."

She rolled her eyes walking past him, thinking to herself what she had gotten into. "Idiot."


	2. The Jacket

A/N: So sorry for the wait, but hopefully it was worth it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, commented or/and adding me as their favorite. Thanks once more to Rainbowlalaland for always helping me! (Check out her stories amazing!) Ok down to business!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis!

**The Jacket**

Mika slammed the door shut behind her, marching into her house past her brother who sat on the stairs watching her with an amused look plastered on his face.

"So, Mika, finally get a boyfriend?" Her brother, Kaiji, asked while swinging his arm around her lifting the over-sized jersey off her shoulders and shaking it around while laughing.

"Let go of me." She tried to get free from his grip, but he was much stronger than he appeared. "And, no, I don't."

"Mika and Mystery Boy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Her brother sang in her ear all the while playing with the jersey. "Don't lie to your big brother Mika; I just want to meet him before you go on a date."

"We kind of already went on a date..." Mika had a serious tone in her voice, catching her brother off guard.

Hearing the last words coming out of Mika's mouth her father, Ryuunosuke, ran towards her jumping over the table in the room, his brown shaggy hair flowing behind him, tears in his eyes. He scooped her off the ground wrapping his arms around her crying. "Oh no! My baby girl has already gone on a date? Oh Mika how could you do this to you father? He didn't try to make advances on you did he? I'll kill him!" He continued squeezing her while making up scenarios of what might have happened on the date.

Mika felt like she was being suffocated. She stretched out her arm towards her brother trying to ask him for help but got a cold shoulder as he slyly made his way to the kitchen. 'Bastard'

She was set free after she reassured her dad that there was never a date. "Oh Mika, don't scare me like that, I may be gay but I know what's going on in boys minds. All they want to do is rip your clothes off and do with you as they please!"

Mika shook her head, her family was so weird. "I'm going up stairs, call me when dinners ready." She made her way up to her room shutting the door behind her and flopping down on her purple covered bed.

She lifted her arms out in front of her staring at the white and blue Seigaku jacket that was given her just moments ago.

"**What are you doing? This is a doubles match that means two people play!" Momo had started to regret his decision to help Mika. **

"**Then how about you stop blabbering and do your job, I'm at the baseline, your stay at the service line." Mika was annoyed by this guy. **

"**Fine, just hit the ball once in a while okay?" Momo got ready for Kabaki's next move. **

**Smiling to himself Kabaki couldn't' believe his luck. He managed to get two people who had no sense of teamwork. He knew the perfect place to hit the ball, right down the middle. **

**Momo had spotted where the ball was heading and headed towards the middle line, only to collide with Mikas head. **

**The two of them sat on the ground holding their heads, both holding back tears of pain.**

"**Idiot, what is your head made out of?" Mika could already feel a bump form. **

"**What the heck, you were supposed to stay back, it was all mine." The two of them slowly made their way on to their feet. **

"**No it was mine, I called it." **

"**You did not!" Momo knew that was a lie, he would have heard her call it. **

"**Yes I did, maybe you need your ears checked."**

**It didn't look good for Momo/Etsuko team. The score was a lousy 0-40; one more point and both Mika and Momo would have to hold up their end of the deal. **

**It was Momo's serve and he wasn't about to shave his beautiful black hair. "I can't lose!" He tossed the ball high up in the air and was about to make contact when a shriek came from the other side of the court causing Momo to miss completely. **

"**Kabaki! What do you think you're doing here? I can't believe you, we're supposed to be on a date and you're playing a stupid game of tennis with a bunch of middle school kids?" A girl with blonde hair and blue school uniform walked up on to the courts dragging Kabaki away by the ear. **

"**B-but babe, I'm winning, that girl was about to go on a date w-" Kabaki covered his mouth, realizing what he had just said. He watched his girlfriend's face get red.**

**She let go of his ear and made her way towards Mika and Momo, who were both standing there confused about the whole situation. "My boyfriend was going to go on a date with you?" **

**Mika looked uninterested and shook her head. "If we lost, but we were doing pretty well."**

"**Liar! You didn't even get one point!" Kabaki screamed, but regretting it when his girlfriend glared over her shoulder at him. "Never...mind..." **

**The two started to walk away when Mika suddenly yelled out, "Hey, you lose. That means you have to hold up your end of the deal." **

**This girlfriend looked at Kabaki, "What deal?"**

"**He has to give me something." Mika informed them, looking down at her racquet and fixing the strings.**

"**Us... He has to give US something." Momo corrected heatedly.**

"**Like I said, he has to give me something." Mika repeated.**

**Kabaki glanced at his fuming girlfriend and watched as she pulled a small slip of paper from her pocket, handing it to Mika, "Here, take that." Kabaki was then pulled away from the two, leaving Momo and Mika looking down at the paper.**

The door swung open as Mikas brother sung her name. "Miiiiiika! Dinnnnnner time!" He ran over and jumped on her bed. "I see your still wearing your boyfriend's jacket…how sweet!"

"For the last time Kaiji…" She turned facing him, taking her hands and pinching and pulling at his cheeks. "He's not my boyfriend, and if you say that one more time I'll rip that grin off your face."

Kaiji took ahold of his sisters' hands and was able to pry her off. "Well, then how did you end up with a boy's jacket?"

"It's a long story…"

**Momo eyes glistened as he looked at the piece of paper that Mika had just received. "No…way" He snatched the paper out of her hands and began dancing around. "I can't believe it, this is too good to be true!" **

**Mika looked at her now empty hands and frowned. "You're right; it is too good to be true... for you. She gave it to me." She attempted to grab the paper from Momo but only caught a fist full of air since he had raised it over his head. **

**Momo laughed, there were advantages of being tall. "No way! I almost had to shave my head because of you, this belongs to me."**

"**Are you stupid? She placed it in my hands and told me I could have it." **

**Momo knew the perfect way to settle the dispute. He placed the small piece of paper on the bench and put his tennis racquet over it to prevent it from flying away. "I've got a simple solution to our little problem." **

"**It wouldn't be a problem if you just gave it back." **

**Momo ignored her and continued with his explanation. "Let's play rock, paper, and scissors. Whoever gets the first win gets the coupon for unlimited burgers for life!" Momo could hardly keep his composure, not having to pay for hamburgers was a dream come true for him. **

"**Fine…and loser has to shave their head." Mika put her racketquet down and got ready. **

"**Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They both chanted, placing their hands out, both coming up as paper.**

"**Rock, Paper Scissors!" This time it was rock.**

"**Rock, Paper Scissors!" scissors.**

**The chanting kept on going, they chanted for several minutes both of them had the same hand gesture. **

**This wasn't getting them anywhere, the sun had started to go down and both of them needed to get home. **

**Mika was going to put a stop to the stupid game, she reached for the coupon under Momo's racket and pulled it out, only to see Momo's hand on the other end of the coupon. **

"**Let go…" Mika growled as she tugged on the piece of paper. **

"**No, you let go" Momo tugged back**

"**You're going to rip it, so let go." **

"**I'm not letting go, you let go." Momo looked up at the sky, it was getting dark pretty quick and if he didn't get home soon he would be in so much trouble. He began walking away from her, holding the ticket, forcing her to fallow. **

**The two began walking down the streets nether one letting up on their grip. Once they reached a cross road they glared at one another and continued to tug. **

**Mika pulled the coupon as hard as she could. Momo didn't let up and he yanked back. The piece of paper couldn't take much more tugging; it had already begun to show signs of tearing.**

**Momo couldn't take any more of this bickering, he was going to be late and it was time to end this. He tugged as hard as he could on the paper, suddenly he could feel himself falling backwards. The paper had finally reached it's end, ripping in half and sending the both of them to the ground. **

**As her backside made contact with the ground Mika felt a strange wet sensation seeping through her clothes. Looking down she saw a puddle of water surround her. "Are you serious…" She stood up, water dripping off her skirt. **

**All Momo could do was laugh, as he got off the ground and dusted himself glad that he wasn't the one who feel in water. "That's what you get for stealing my coupon…and tearing it in two."**

"**You're the one who tore it!" She was no longer in the mood to be here, all she wanted was to get away from him and change into dry clothes. **

"**Whatever…" He felt just a bit bad for her, being wet and having to walk all the way home looking like that. "Here…" He handed her his Seigaku jacket. **

**Looking at what he was handing her she reluctantly took the jacket from him and put it on. Lifting her arms above her head letting the sleeves fall all the way down to her shoulders, she smirked a bit. "You know…you're kind of fat…this jacket is huge."**

**Was she serious? He was helping her out and she had the nerve to call him fat? "I'm not fat!" **

"**Fine, anyway see ya." She walked away heading to her house. She looked at the jacket embroidery and noticed it had Seigaku written on it. "Huh, this kid goes to my school…strange." **

Ryuunosuke sat at the kitchen table, listening intently to the story. "Oh…such a romantic love story. A damsel in distress and the man coming to her rescue…oh how I wish I could find a man like him."

"You can have him." Mika wasn't sure how her father got a damsel in distress out of her story, but she was too tired out by the day's activities to make a big deal about it.

"My baby sister is going up so fast…it's just so…sad." Kaiji sniffled as he began to eat his dinner.

"You're both stupid…I'm going to bed." She got up from her chair and walked out heading back to her room.

"Wait, you haven't eaten anything!" Her father sighed as he got no response. "My little girl…is starting to bloom."

"What ever can I have her dinner." Kaiji snaked his way towards her plate before getting his hand slapped. "Ouch!"

Meanwhile Kira took off her school uniform, completely dry now, and put it in the wash. She had changed into a pair of blue shorts and a tank top, and tied her brown hair into a bun. Picking up Momo's jacket she stared at it and shrugged while tossing it in the corner of her room.

"Finally…today's over." With that she pulled the covers over her and drifted off to sleep.

Later on in the evening Ryuunosuke had slithered into her room making his way to the crumpled up Jacket, taking it in his hands and slithering back out with an evil smile on his face.


	3. Rumors

**A/N:** Thanks for reading guys; it means so much to me! Anyhow I just realized the plot of the story kind of changed…there isn't that much tennis playing but I'll try to add some soon. It also came to my attention that there are a crap load of OC's (a whole family of them!) Any who…please enjoy leave a review if you want.

(As well all know I don't own Prince of tennis.)

**Rumors**

Mika heard her alarm mock her, for the third (or fifth) time, that morning and rolled over in bed to glare at the plastic device sitting on her dresser. She blindly reached over for the small stuffed cat on her bed and launched in at the offending green machine, smiling when it connected with a muffled "bang", before pulling her covers back over her head and settling down, hoping to find some peace.

Kaiji chose that moment to start banging on her door, "Mika wake up! We're going to be late!" He kicked her door down and yanked her covers off her.

"Kaiji, you know I don't lock my door, so why did you kick it down...again?" Mika asked groggily as she was thrown over his shoulders and carried downstairs, then thrown into a chair her father so kindly pulled out at the head of the kitchen table.

"Eat, eat, eat...We have to leave or we're going to miss the train." Kaiji was already dressed in his school uniform: a white button-up shirt with a light blue suit jacket over the top, light cobalt dress pant, and a light blue tie as a finishing touch. Kaiji attended Azabu, an all-boys private school.

Mika had to admit, granted she'd only admit it to herself, that the boy's attending Azabu were quite the lookers; even her brother, even if she refuses to admit it (even to herself) would get compliments from strangers. At times she felt jealous of her brother, he was good with people, he was good looking (to some girls), and all in all he was a really talented guy and would amount to something great when he graduated in two years.

"Mika... come on... go change, hurry, hurry... I'll get your lunch and your bag."

"Okay... thanks," she lifted herself from her seat and headed back to her room to change. "The jacket..."

"I packed it up in your bag already," Her father informed, then began his usual dancing in the morning while nothing of importance left his mouth, Mika promptly began ignoring him.

She hated that she had to go along with her brother at such and early hour. Her school didn't even start for another hour and a half. It was all thanks to her father's paranoia about her getting kidnapped that she wasn't able to sleep in.

Making her way down the stairs Mika followed her brother towards the train station; boarding and riding in sleep deprived silence, her head resting on his shoulders. Their stop was called and they exited walking to the fork in the road; one way to Seishun Academy, the other to Azabu Private School.

"I'll come pick you up today, so wait for me."

"Kay," Mika smirked and called to his retreating back, "Don't get lost, Kaiji-nii~"

He spun around ready to start bantering with her but she was already gone around the corner.

Mika walked around her school grounds, the classrooms were locked - the first time since she began attending Seishun that it's been locked...must be a teachers conference or something - looking for something to do with the next hour of her life.

As she walked she passed a boy, who looked familiar, wearing a jacket that had a striking resemblance to the one that idiot boy lent her the other day, "Hey, you..."

He looked up glaring. "Fusssshh"

Mika gulped, "That jacket... it means you're on the tennis team, right?"

The boy took a long glance at her before cautiously answering, "Yea..."

"Can you show me where the courts are? I have to return something to someone."

The boy simply nodded and walked passed her.

She followed him at a safe distance. Once she noticed the courts in the distance she turned around but saw him already halfway to another building. "Weird boy..."

Mika noticed the idiot boy up ahead talking to a red head and made her way over to them, overhearing some of their conversation.

"Momo, you gave you jacket to some girl huh? That's so adorable!" Eiji laughed while continuing to pester his team mate.

"Shut up, I was just being nice, she fell in some water."

"I fell? You pushed me remember?" Mika had made her way towards the team.

"What? You fell, if you had just let go of the coupon it never would have happened."

"That coupon was mine, you should have let go!"

Eiji looked back and forth between the two of them, stifling a laugh.

"I don't care; here I brought your dumb jacket back." Mika placed her bag on the ground to open her bag as she looked down she saw his jacket neatly folded, with a big red bow tied around it.

Her eye twitched, she couldn't give him his jacket looking like that. What would his teammates think, more importantly what would he think. Shutting her bag she stood up. "It looks like…I forgot it at home."

She turned and started to walk away, only to be pulled back by her bag.

"I saw something that looked like a jacket." Eiji grabbed her bag from her and opened it. A grin slowly appeared on his face.

Feeling her face turn red Mika painfully watched the red haired boy take out the jacket.

"Huh? There's even a note?" Eiji threw the jacket at Momo's face keeping the note for him tearing the pink envelope that encased it.

'A note? Her deranged father had the audacity to write a note?' Mika thought to herself trying her best to fight the urge to jump the red hair boy.

"_To My dearest love, upon this canvas I shall spill my soul's inner-most desires for you, and upon my chest I carve your name with the dagger of erotic desire, so the world may know that only you lay within my heart._

_Such charm and radiant beauty as yours could calm the wildest beast and entice the devil himself into giving his soul for you, just so he could look upon your face._  
><em>Words alone cannot express how unique my love is for you. I love you, and you only, I swear that to you my love.<em>

_You know I've always loved your gorgeous butt and I can't wait to see you again so I can drool like an idiot over your bum and make a complete fool out of myself in public as always._  
><em>You always remain in my thoughts, helping me keep alive with visions of your sweet lips to help fire up my aching heart!<em>

_Eternally loving you, with flames of desire, Mika Etsuko"_

By the time Eiji finished reading the note aloud all three of their faces had turned bright red. Eiji and Momo from embarrassment, and Mika from blinding rage. "I'm going to kill that good for nothing, meddling, father of mine."

There was a silence in the air, until Eiji broke out in laughter, holding his sides while tears formed in his eyes. "You're such a lucky guy Momo; I wish I had a girl profess her love like this!"

"You two get back to practice or you'll be running laps." Momoshiro had never felt happier to hear the captain threaten them with laps

As they ran back to practice, Mika threw her bag over her shoulder picked up the letter that had been dropped and quickly went in the school hoping that the day will be over with as quickly, or at least before she felt the need to strangle half the student population for being idiots.

As the school day progressed rumors of the love letter had begun to spread. Lower class-men would go up to Mika asking if it was true that she professed her undying love to Momoshiro Takeshi only to be utterly rejected.

Walking back into class after a bathroom break during lunch - her excuse to get some fresh air on the roof top - she felt all eyes on her figure.

Her face felt hot and it spread down her neck, her shoulders tensed, and she looked down while taking her seat at her desk, doodling, ignoring the various whispers.

"That's the girl -"

" - love confession"

"Rejected."

She sat at her desk wishing someone would strangle her, or maybe throw her out the third story window...right now _anything _was better than this.

Mika looked up when she felt a presence in front of her; she made eye contact with the boy who walked her to the tennis courts.

"Hey." The boy said emotionlessly.

"H-hi" Mika tried to sound un-intimidated by him; though the truth she was scared to death.

"Are you going out with Momo?"

"Who?"

"You know, the idiot with a stupid look on his face."

Her eyes lit up with recognition, "Him? No way."

"Mr. Kaidoh, please take your seat." The History teacher walked in just in time to break up the awkward conversation.

Slumping over Kaidoh sat back in his seat making his famous hissing sound.

'So that kids name is Kaidoh…scary guy.' Mika had zoned out once the teacher began the lesson.

As the school day finally came to an end, Mika gathered her stuff up and started to head home. She walked the school ground and was confronted by a large group of girls.

"Are you Etsuko Mika?" One girl with black hair pulled up in a ponytail asked.

"Who wants to know?" Mika looked the girls over wondering what was going on.

"The Fan Club of Seigaku's boy's tennis team."

Mika knew she was at her limit of self-constraint and decided to just get whatever these girls wants done and over with so she could head to the street courts and hopefully calm her nerves before she really did strangle somebody. "Yes, I am."

Before she knew what was going on Mika felt a cold liquid being thrown at her face. It connected with a splash.

"That's for giving Momoshiro a love letter without consulting the president, me!"

Mika reacted in the most unexpected way; she laughed. "Thanks for that, I was getting pretty hot. That was really refreshing."

She walked passed them heading towards the gate of the school, but unknown to her, Kaiji, her brother had seen the entire thing played out.

Kaiji wanted his younger sister to fit in so much at the school, and having a few friends would help her attitude.

He ran towards her, his brown hair blowing in the wind while his green eyes sparkled in the sun. "Oh Mika, my love!"

Mika stopped walking as she watched her brother get closer. "What the hell is that idiot doing?"

Kaiji reached her, picked her up, and swung her around.

Once he set her back on her feet he grabbed her hands and brought them up to his check. "Mika, I've missed you, being apart from you makes my heart ache."

"Wha…" A finger was placed on her lips while Kaiji came dangerously close to her face.

"Shh…don't speak, let me just stare into your beautiful eyes."

Mika's "beautiful eyes" began to twitch.

He removed his finger from her lips and wrapped his hand around her shoulders. "As my girlfriend I'm obliged to protect you." He stated loud enough for anyone outside to hear.

Kaiji ran his fingers through his hair; he turned his head to the fan girls and winked, causing them to all scream.

Letting out a sigh Mika grabbed her brother's arms and dragged him away from the school.

Eiji and Fuji were on their way towards practice when they got distracted by the screaming girls.

"Huh, that's Momo's girlfriend? What's she doing with that guy?" Eiji crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm sure there's a explanation for this." Fuji ignored Eiji whining and continued to walk to practice. As he looked behind him he watched Eiji secretively stalk the couple.

He shrugged and decided that it may be fun to see where this would go. They both followed closely behind Mika and Kaiji hiding behind walls, trees, and anything else they found.

"You're a moron Kaiji…why'd you do that?" Mika smacked his arm with her book bag.

Placing his hands behind his head he laughed. "Ow, Mika, don't be like that, I was just trying to help you become more popular…like me."

She rolled her eyes; sometimes her brother's immaturity surpassed that of a five year old. "You didn't help at all, now I'll be known as being promiscuous , they think this Momoshiro guy is my boyfriend and since you 'helped' me they're going to think you're my boyfriend to!"

He tilted his head to the side suddenly becoming confused. "Why would they think I'm your boyfriend?"

_Was he serious?_

Mika's grip on her book bag tightened as she brought it up in the air and started to hit Kaiji repeatedly. "Cause you announced it to the whole school idiot!"

As Fuji and Eiji watched from behind a wall several feet away, Eiji pouted. "This is no good, not one bit I can't hear a word they're saying…why is she hitting him with her book bag?"

"It's a love triangle." Fuji said mater of factually.

Eiji looked up. "Love…triangle…?"

"This high school boy is in love with her, but he knows he can't have her because her heart belongs to Momo…and she's torn between the two."

Before Fuji was done with his explanation Eiji already had his cell phone out and pressed to his ear. "That's right, love triangle…yes between the girl the high school guy and you."

"What love triangle? U-huh….yea…okay you keep collecting as much data as you can!" Momoshiro hung up.

'_Wait what was he thinking? He wasn't interested in that girl so why did he just ask for more data about her mystery boyfriend?'_

Eiji flipped his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket. "Yes! Let's go do more data collecting!" He looked around the corner to watch Mika and Kaiji but they had continued walking. "We're going to pretend to be Inui for a day."

"Looks like they left…well better get to practice before we have to run laps." Fuji started to walk back to the school with a depressed looking Eiji behind him.

"You two are late; I will not tolerate rule breaking. One hundred laps!" Tezuka ordered.

Eiji whined while Fuji nodded and they began to run around the tennis courts.

Meanwhile Kaiji and Mika finally made it home. Mika put her stuff on the ground and looked around for her father. 'Where is that bastard?'

Ryuunosuke walked past them heading to the kitchen. He stopped to face them and smiled. "Welcome home, how was your day?"

Kaiji shrugged and made his way up the stairs. "Boring as usual…"

"Dad…want to know how my day was?" Mika said through clenched teeth.

Gulping Ryuunosuke let out a nervous laugh. "U-Uh sure…"

She took a step closer to her father, causing him to take one step backwards. "Well…I gave the jacket back today. Guess what was in the jacket."

"I have…no clue."

"It was a love letter, now who could have written such a heinous thing?" She took another step towards him.

"Honey…I was just trying to help-" He wasn't allowed to finish his sentence before he knew it Mika had jumped him and began pulling at his cheeks.

"If you ever do something like that again I'll shave your head!"

Ryuunosuke covered his head with his hands shaking his head. "No! Not my beautiful hair! I won't do it again I swear! I swear!"

Upstairs Kaiji was able to hear the noise that was coming from the floor below him. "What weirdo's." He shut his bedroom door and sighed. "Why can't I just have a normal family?"


	4. Breakfast Fail

A/N: Look at the reviews, I enjoy reading them and more importantly I enjoy people enjoying reading the fanfic (slight confusing.) Thank you for the reviews and Rainbowlalaland Thank you so much for collaborating with me and editing my stuff, truly the greatest. Okay enjoy!

( I own nothing but my Oc family)

_**Breakfast Fail! **_

The weekend had finally arrived; there wasn't any tennis practice on Sunday so everyone was out doing what they pleased.

Mika made her way down the stairs groggily. Scratchy her stomach and rubbing her eye she looked around and noticed no one was around, "Strange…"

She walked into the kitchen did a quick scan, and since it was bare she made her way into all the other rooms looking for her father and brother but they were nowhere to be found. "Where the hell did they go?"

Letting out a sigh Mika walked back into the kitchen and noticed a note laying on the kitchen table.

_"My Dearest Mika,_  
><em>Your brother and I stepped out for a bit.<em>  
><em>Love,<em>  
><em>Your favorite father"<em>

"How vague…" Feeling her stomach rumble Mika made her way to the refrigerator. She stood at the door looking at the massive amounts of food in front of her, now if only she knew how to cook.  
>It couldn't be that hard right?<p>

She grabbed the eggs and placed them on the counter while she went and grabbed a frying pan. As she placed the frying pan on the stove she looked at the eggs and back to the pan. "What do I do now?"

The reason she never learned how to cook was simply because she found no need to. Her father or brother always did the cooking, although it would have been nice to learn how to prepare something. She picked up the eggs and examined it.

She saw her dad cook eggs all the time, he hit them on the edge of the frying pan and somehow it'd break in half land in the pan perfectly.

"Ok Mika, it's not rocket science. It's just a stupid egg…" Raising the small, oblong shaped egg in the air she brought it down smashing it against the pan, only to have the yolk run down her hand and onto the ground.

She could feel the muscles in her right eye begin to twitch. "Okay, so that wasn't right… let's try it again." Picking up another egg Mika gently brought it down on the edge of the frying pan only to hear a light _**'clink' **_with the egg still intact.

"You have got to be kidding me…" If her dad could make something so simple why couldn't she? Letting frustration get the better of her Mika smashed it down on the frying pan again allowing it to break and leak onto the ground.

After five eggs Mika gave up on the idea of trying to make a hot meal for herself. She placed what was left of the eggs back in the refrigerator and decided to pour herself cereal.

Placing the carton of milk on the kitchen table Mika went up to the cabinet where the cereal was stored and stretched her arm. "Damn these short arms…" Why had her dad put the cereal so far up? More importantly why was she born with such horrible genes, both her father and mother were fairly tall, so why had it skipped over her.

Today was just not her day, why did Kaiji and her dad leave? Giving up on trying to reach the cereal without assistance, Mika pulled a chair over and stepped on it. 

'I'm being reduced to using a chair, just perfect.' She opened the cabinet seeing her goal in sight. "Yes, lucky charms!"

Having to stand on her tip-toes, even though she was on a chair, Mika grabbed the box of cereal.  
>She felt the chair begin to wobble under her, and not having much balance while standing on her toes Mika felt herself fall backwards, hitting the ground with a thud with Lucky Charms flying up into the air… only to come down to hit Mika in the face.<p>

She stayed on the ground for some time, trying to keep calm. 'One…two…three…" She began to count, only getting to four before she chucked the cereal box at the wall. To hell with trying to make herself breakfast, she was going to just go get some at the supermarket.

As she stormed out of the kitchen her foot stepped in something slimy, making her stop dead in her tracks and look down. Her right eye twitching un-controllably, she had stepped in the egg yolk from earlier.

Hopping all the way upstairs with one leg she got to the bathroom and began to wash herself off from this morning's atrocious attempt to cook.

Once she changed into something more suitable to wear in public, green shorts and a black tank top, Mika left the house leaving the mess she had made in the kitchen the way it was.

Meanwhile only a few blocks away Ryuunosuke and Kaiji stood in the arcade building.

"How do you know she's coming?" Kaiji asked while holding an air hockey puck and hitting it across the table.

Ryuunosuke calmly returned it. "Simple…she can't cook so she'll be forced to buy something…that's when we'll execute plan: _Get Mika Popular_!"

Both Kaiji and Ryuunosuke had an evil glint in their eyes while casually hitting the puck to one another.

Mika had almost made it to the super market when noise from the arcade shop distracted her. Turning her head to the side to see what it was about her eyes widened. It was her father and brother screaming at each other, practically climbing on the air hockey table to get to one another.

"You cheat!" Kaiji raised his fist.

"How dare you! I never cheat take that back!" Ryuunosuke grabbed Kaiji by the shirt and shook him.

_'Oh no…this can't be happening. Maybe if I just keep walking they won't see-' _It was too late; Kaiji looked towards the window, right on cue, and began to wave his hands.

"Mika it's you! Come here help me!"

Everyone inside the arcade looked towards the window all staring at her. There was nothing she could do, if she walked away they were sure to fallow, but if she went inside who knows what they would do.

She gulped and decided that keeping the chaos in a controlled environment was better than releasing it out in the public. She briskly walked in and went to her two family members with an enraged look on her face.

"What the hell are two doing!" she hissed while trying her best to hide her face, just in case someone from school recognized her.

"Oh Mika, my love…please help me." Kaiji reached out his hands.

Mika slapped his hand away from her. Wondering why he was talking like that again.

"So, the love triangle deepens." A familiar voice came from behind.

_'Oh no…not here, not today.'_ She cursed to herself turning around to face the same red haired boy from yesterday morning.

"I just have one question for you Etsuko Mika." There was a long pause, as if Eiji expected a response. "Why are you stringing poor Momo along if you're going out with high school kid…who by the way isn't very good looking?"

Kaiji felt a vein pop out on his forehead. "Not good looking? I'll tell you something pip-squeak; I get compliments every day about how gorgeous I am!" Kaiji jumped off the air hockey table and stood behind Mika.

" I'm-" She was cut off by her father who had gently pushed her aside and opened his arms up to Eiji.

"My dear boy…you must understand my daughters conundrum." He then grabbed Mika and held her tightly against his chest. "When my daughter was young she got terribly sick, so this young man, a childhood friend, sat at her bedside every day until she got better, soon their friendship blossomed into romance…" He let go of Mika and fell to his knees putting the back of his hands across his forehead. "Alas, their love was never meant to be! For when I moved her to Japan she met a most unfortunate acquaintance…this boy you call Momo. Ever since that fateful day she hasn't been able to decide whom she loved more."

There was a long silence as Eiji stared at the man on his knees. Ryuunosuke looked up from the corner of his eyes to see the reaction his spectacular act brought.

Eiji blinked a few time thinking to himself what a strange guy he was. "So…your boyfriend followed you all the way to Japan?"

Ryuunosuke fell on is back. "That's all you have to say? After all the time I took to mak-" He stopped himself from reveling his plan.

Mika had about enough of this ridiculous scheme. "Listen um…"

"Kikumaru Eiji." He held up a victory sign and smiled.

"Okay, well listen Kikumaru Eiji this big oaf here isn't my boyfriend, this is, regrettably, my brother Kaiji."

Eiji tilted his head in confusion. "Brother?"

"There's about a 94% chance she is telling the truth." Inui pushed his glasses up while he appeared behind Eiji.

Jumping about ten feet in the air Eiji placed his hand over his chest trying to regain his composure. "Inui you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

Inui opened his journal and flipped a few pages before stopping. "Etsuko Mika, 160cm, in the same year as Kaidoh, and Momoshiro. Brown hair, green eyes and weighs about 107 pounds."

Mika listened in awe, how in the world did this guy knew everything about her, and where did he get it from?

"She moved here about a month ago from Germany. When she was ten she made it all the way to the J.R. National tennis tournament, before tearing her ACL in her right knee. Her father, Etsuko Ryuunosuke, shortly divorced his wife and moved his two children to Japan, the second child is unknown. Her mother is the owner of the number one law firm in Germany, currently single and not looking."

"Hey wait just a minute, second child unknown? I'm the second- no I'm the first child how is it that I'm unknown?" Kaiji ran up to Inui grabbing his journal and flipping through the pages.

Inui pushed his glasses back up on to his face. "Hmm, now there is a 100% chance that she's telling the truth."

Eiji sulked in the corner. "Aw, this was just getting interesting. Why do you have to ruin everything Inui?"

Ryuunosuke laughed heartily. "Mystery man in the glasses, you are quite knowledgeable about my family, but I doubt even you know of my past." The lights in the building seemed to dim while a spotlight shone on him.

Everyone, but Kaiji and Mika, seemed to be awed by the sudden change in scenery.

"You see, when I was just a boy I had a dream to be on stage. Every day I would practice plays such as Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and Carmen. Perfecting my talent so one day I may share the stage with the most remarkable actors of my time." Falling down to his knees Ryuunosuke pulled a rose from his jacket he was wearing. "But one day I got strep throat and was silenced…forever."

Sniffling could be heard coming from strangers and Eiji while they listened intently to the story.

"Miraculously with enough sleep and medicine I made a full recovery but my dream of becoming the greatest actor was gone. That's when I met her, my then, but now divorced, wife. She and I had produced two wonderful children, but unbeknownst to her my heart had a void waiting to be filled." He stood up and bright lights had turned on blinding almost everyone in the room.

"Then one day while I was at my incredibly mind-numbing job, as a bag boy, someone had seen my acting skills at the Christmas play in Germany and right on the spot they called me in to play the role of…poor boy and from there a star was made." The room went completely black signifying the end of the act, then came back on.

Eiji stood there with tears flowing down his face, clapping his hands he walked up to Ryuunosuke and shook his hands. "That's was touching and inspiring."

"Father you shouldn't lie so much." Kaiji popped up behind him.

"What? I'm not lying that's how it happened…very moving and inspiring just as this nice young man said."

Mika rolled her eyes. "That's not what mom told us. She said you've acted your whole life, and you were never a bag boy."

"The probability for the story to be true is a mere 3%." Inui said while scribbling something in his journal _'Ryuunosuke, tendencies of stretching the truth about 97% of the time.'_

Ryuunosuke ran his hands through his black hair. "I don't know about anyone else but I'm starving. Let's get something to eat. You two, glasses man and red hair can come if you'd like. It's my treat."

Eiji's eyes light up and he began jumping up and down. "Thank you very much I love free food."

He followed Ryuunosuke. Inui decided to tag along since there wasn't anything better to do.

As they were seated in a booth Eiji kept staring at Kaiji intently. "So why did you make up this whole story about being her boyfriend?"

Placing his menu down Kaiji smirked. "I simply wanted to show my baby sister the joys of being popular."

Kaiji thought that the whole family was quite strange but as long as it kept him entertained he just shrugged it off.

As they all waited for their food Ryuunosuke scratched his chin while contemplating something. He snapped his fingers and grinned. "I have a favor to ask of you two strapping young men."

Mika listened intently; whenever her father asked for favors it was never a good sign.

"There is nothing I rather see than my daughter enjoying herself in a school club. Since she refuses to try out for the girl's tennis team I was wondering if it'd be all right if she tagged along with your team, maybe be a cheer le-" The hand came slapping over his mouth muffling the rest of his request.

Mika glared at her father, she knew exactly where he was going with this and it wasn't going to happen. "Ignore him…"  
>Eiji stifled a laugh; he was really enjoying this family, never a dull moment. "Seigaku doesn't have an official uh…cheering team but Mika I'm sure Momo would be very pleased if you were to tag along."<p>

Ryuunosuke removed her hand from his mouth. "Then it's settled!" At that moment the food had arrived and he didn't explain any further.

'If I knew how to cook none of this would be happening.' Mika would have left but one, she was starving, and two her father and brother boxed her in and the only way out was to climb over or under the table.

The lunch went on quite ordinarily calm, surprising Mika on how normal her family could be if they really tried. Eiji and Inui thanked Ryuunosuke for lunch and went off.

As soon as the lunch was paid for the Etsuko family began their journey back home.

Kaiji patted his belly "Thanks dad that was delicious."

"You're quite welcome my boy." He turned to the side to look at Mika waiting for recognition. He continued to stare, making Mika slightly uncomfortable.

Turning her head to stare back her brows furrowed "What?"

"Isn't there something you want to tell your dear old dad?" His eyes lit up in anticipation.

Mika stopped walking, standing she placed her hand on her chin and began to think. "Hmm..."

Ryuunosuke bit his lower lip, the suspense was killing him. He never really got recognition from his daughter.

There was a long pause as Mika continued to 'think.'

"No." Mika shrugged as she continued to walk leaving her father on the verge of tears behind.  
>He ran up to her and grabbed her arm hugging it. "B-but why not?"<p>

She tried to shake him off, but he kept his grip on her all the way home continuing to pester her.  
>"You really want a 'thank you' dad?" She opened the door to the house and walked in, her dad still holding on to her arm.<p>

Shaking his head rapidly he followed his daughter to the kitchen. As she pointed in the room he kept an eye on her finger his gaze leading to the mess she had made earlier.

His eyes widened as his arms fell to his side. "M-my beautiful kitchen!" He ran in only to step in the egg yolk. A disgusted look came across his face as he saw the cereal scattered on the ground and five, or so, eggs that never made it in the pan.

"Thanks dad…" she smirked turning to leave. She made her way up the stairs and stopped by Kaijis room. She watched him comb his hair while smiling sexily into the mirror, laughing a bit she continued to her room and laid down slowly drifting off to sleep.

Feeling a presence Mika woke up only a few hours later to her father standing above her with an evil grin plastered on his face. "Wake-y Wake-y …I've got a surprise for you."

Mika rubbed her eyes; surprises were never good, ever. "No thanks." She rolled over pulling the covers over her face only to have them yanked off.

Holding up an unofficial Seigaku cheerleading outfit Ryuunosuke grin grew wider. "Look, I talked to the coach of the boy's tennis team, told her that you wanted to participate and she had her granddaughter send this over…you're going to be a cheerleader."

"Forget it, I'm not doing it." She sat up in her bed and glared at the outfit in her dads hands.

Ryuunosuke shook his head. "That's really too bad honey…cause if you don't I'll be forced to show everyone these…" He held up old pictures of Mika in a Tutu, with pig tails, and tears running down her eyes, and in some of them she was even holding a teddy bear while sucking her thumb.

She jumped off her bed throwing her arms up trying to take the pictures away from him. "Damn you, why the hell do you still have these pictures? I told you to burn them!"

He laughed, all he had to do was keep his arm up and there was no way she could reach it. "I think it's cute…you'll do as I say or else I'll blow this up and post it around your school."

She was left no choice, looking back at the cheerleading outfit Mika grabbed it glaring at it. "Fine…I'm pretty sure this is child abuse though."

"Hmm perhaps but that's what you get for making me clean the whole kitchen by myself, you're first game is tomorrow so practice your cheers." He walked out of the room laughing all the way downstairs.

"What a sadistic old man...I've taught him well." Mika threw the outfit on her dresser and started on her homework, thinking of what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Auction

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews; I'm having a really great time writing my OC family, they kind of taken a life of their own. (Scary.) Thanks to Rainbowlalaland for once again helping. Uh…Have fun!**

**( I don't own Prince of Tennis) **

**Auction**

The slamming of doors and screams made the neighbors of the Etsuko family stop and stare wondering what could possibly be happening. The front door got kicked down by Mr. Etsuko, with his daughter thrown over his shoulders dressed in her cheer-leading outfit, kicking and screaming.

"Let go of me!" She pounded on his back, hoping to hurt him enough so he'd drop her...at that moment she didn't even care if it was in the same puddle Momo - the idiot - pushed her into the other day, just as long as it got her out of this Mika forbidden outfit.

The morning started off worse than she was used to. Instead of her brother kicking her door down and dragging her from her bed or pouring ice cold water on her, her father woke her up...and that in itself never ended well. She woke up tied to a chair with him tugging her hair into pig tails...her brother holding her head in place, so she wouldn't burn herself with her thrashing while her father took the time to curl each strand into perfect ringlets. After he pulled the blackmail photo from his pocket, she quickly threw the cheer-leading outfit on before trying to snatch the picture from his hands while he wasn't paying attention. Needless to say she failed.

Ignoring the disapproving stares from his neighbors he threw Mika in the car and shut it quickly, thank goodness for child locked doors. Normally she would leave with her brother but there was no way she would go to the tennis courts in her cheer-leading outfit, so the only option Ryuunosuke had was to drive her and physically watch her go to the tennis courts.

"Now darling don't be mad at me…it's really your fault if only you had helped me clean the mess you made none of this would of happened."

"Liar, you would've done this sooner or later…jerk." Mika crossed her arms as she slowly slumped down in the back seat hoping to disappear before reaching school.

As they reached the school her father turned and smiled with the most sadistic look on his face. "Have fun, and remember smiling is the number one rule in cheerleading." Getting out Ryuunosuke opened the door for her keeping his sadistic smile.

Storming off to the courts knowing all too well that running was pointless she slowly approached the tennis courts Mika was surprised to see the boy's still practicing instead of getting ready to leave.

Walking up to one of the other girls in the same outfit as her she tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm Etsuko Mika…can you tell me why they boy's haven't left yet?"

"Oh hello, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno very nice to meet you." She bowed. "The tennis match got cancelled until next week, against St. Rudolph." Sakuno said timidly as she noticed the slight anger in Mika's face.

She was forced out of bed, into ridiculous clothing for absolute nothing. Knowing that it wasn't this girls fault Mika smiled at her and went to sit on the bench while she decided to watch them practice since there wasn't anything better to do.

It quickly became hotter; making the boys begin to sweat through their clothing, a few of them took their shirts off in order to stay just a bit cooler.

As they took off their shirt it caught Mika's eyes. She watched the boys more intently finding it amazing how toned they all were, in particular the tall kid. As she went into a trance Mika didn't notice the team had gone on a water break.

Momoshiro stood where he was at looking back at Mika smirking to himself. He walked closer to her and flexed his muscles. "What are you looking at? My body is pretty irresistible isn't it?"

Caught off guard Mika came out of her trance and looked around nervously. How did she manage to get caught? Looking around trying to think of an excuse for the staring she locked her sight on the object behind him. "You've got to be kidding me, I wasn't looking at you."

"Oh? Then what were you looking at?"

"The…t-tree behind you…yep it, uh... caught my eye."

Momo raised his eyebrow. "Right…"

"No really… I love trees, a-all kinds of trees um… pine trees, Christmas trees…um palm trees…I'm a tree enthusiast…a-and I collect them!" The last part of her made up hobby made Mika cringe to herself.

'Who the hell collects trees…you idiot!'

Momo nodded slowly, he wasn't about to make fun of her strange hobby because he was here on business. "Well listen I came over here for a reason, the second years are in charge of running a fundraiser this year and a handful of girls and guy from each club has to go up and be auctioned off as a date for a day, in return the money goes to help all the clubs finances.

She half heartily paid attention to his explanation, instead she was cursing to herself about her made up hobby.

"And you've been selected to be one of the people to be auctioned off." Momo smirked.

Mika jumped up from the bleachers. "What? No I don't accept!"

"You don't have a choice to accept or deny…it was voted on so you HAVE to do it, although I don't think you'll rake in anything you're kind of sour."

She glared at him, picking up her backpack she stuck her tongue out. "I don't have time for your childish banter…I have better things to do."

"Like collect trees?" Momo snorted as she walked away, causing Mika to stop in her tracks. For a bit it looked like she might have turned and attacked him for his comment but brushing it off she simply continued to the changing room, to get in her school uniform.

As the school day started a representative for the second years walked up to the front of the class. "Good morning everyone. Today, as you all probably know, is the day of our auction. Will the following people please follow me: Kaidoh, Etsuko, Rinkin, and Kiria. Are there any questions you'd like to ask before we take our leave?"

Kiria, a dark haired girl, raised her hand, nodding towards her he allowed the girl to ask her question. "Are we the only ones who are going to participate in this?"

"That's right. I almost forgot to tell you, no, there will be three more second years and fourteen first and third years in the auction with you. Each class voted on a total of seven students per grade. The auction will be held at the end of homeroom and the dates will be arranged according to the amount each person raised for the schools tennis team."

Mika got up while she followed Kaidoh and the other student out, asking herself why she hadn't heard about this fundraiser before.

'_Probably was day dreaming again, I can't believe they picked that Kaidoh guy he's so scary.'_

As they followed the president to a vacant room in the school Mika walked seeing a handful of kids from all the grade, recognizing Tezuka, Eiji, Fuji, and Ryoma she knew they were chosen simply because they would bring in the most cash.

"Mika!" Eiji shouted as he ran over to her. "I'm so glad you were selected to join us." He had known all along that she would have been chosen but it was all part of his plan.

**The phone rang several times before Ryuunosuke picked the receiver up and pressed it against his ear. "Etsuko residence." **

**Hearing a sigh of relief on the other end Eiji began to talk. "Thank goodness you picked up, I thought Mika would. I've got a favor to ask of you sir." **

"**Go on…"**

"**Aright well you see our school is having an auction for a fundraiser, I already got Mika selected to be auctioned off for a date but-"**

**He was cut off by a loud gasp. "A date!" Ryuunosuke lowered his voice as soon as he realized it was a bit too loud. "A date huh? Well please continue."**

**Eiji laughed a bit, expecting that kind of reaction. "Yes, well as we all know Momo and Mika are destined to be together, but both of them are pretty dense about it. So here's what I want you to do." He continued to tell him what the plan was. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. **

"**This is going to be so much fun!" Ryuunosuke squealed while striding over to the computer getting strange looks from Mika while he locked himself in the bedroom door with the laptop.**

The door to the room everyone was held in opened making the noise die down, since the fundraiser was organized by the second years the second year, the second year representative was in charge instead of the school president, who in these cases would normally run these sorts of things.

"I would like to thank you all for your cooperation in this even that the second years prepared in order to raise funds for our Tennis club. Before we begin I would like to inform you of the only rule. No matter whom your bidder is you must go on a date with them.

"To make sure things run smoothly each person will have their own box. You'll find those at the back of the room. The other students come lunch time will place a 200 yen fee with their name and whoever is the participant pulls from the box is the winning bidder. Whoever has the most money come end of lunch will be the winner."

This had to be one of the stupidest things Mika has ever heard of, it was more a popularity contest instead of an auction.

"Hey, Fuji-senpai, does this even bring money into the school? It just seems like a waste of time to me."

"Of course. This is the third time we've done this, besides Ryoma, and Kaidoh. We always bring in the most money for our club." Fuji sure didn't seem bothered by the prospect of being bought... but the slight twitch of his lips gave away his unease.

Noticing his lip twitch a bit Mika's eye brow raised. "Fuji-Senpai, for someone who is used to this, you seem kind of uneasy."

Fuji shook his head. "It's nothing really, just the girls who had bided on us before have graduated and now it's anyone guess who'll be paired up with."

So there was a strategy when it came to making sure they wouldn't end up with crazies. Mika should have paid attention before, maybe she would have had her father and rig the votes or something. Sitting in the room waiting in anticipation made Mika go mad. What if she got stalker, well that wasn't going to happen apparently she was known as the ice queen ever since getting water thrown on her and laughing about it, who wants to stalk someone who's mean?

Eiji sat on his hands looking at the clock wondering how his plan was being executed hoping that everything would go as he planned with Ryuunosuke.

Meanwhile just outside the school a guy stood outside the closed gates holding a large white bag filled with what seemed like papers. "Hmm seems like I may be a tad late." Pushing up his thick glasses he made his way into Seishun Gakuen Academy. Throwing his large bag over the wall he was able to jump just high enough to grasp onto the edge of the wall. Kicking his feet slowly pulling himself up and over falling onto his face. His body twitched on the ground from the pain but he quickly recovered and jumped to his feet.

Picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulders and tip-toeing towards the cafeteria where the even he was told of was being held. As he peered in the window of the cafeteria the man smirked when he saw the boxes lined up against the wall. "this is easier than that boy said." He snaked his way through the slightly opened doors and hid behind other students while making his way towards the box.

Smiling as his eyes fell on Mika's box he looked around making sure everyone was busy with something else. As he was about to pour the papers in her box a girl clearing her throat caused him to jump.

"Uh excuse me! You have to pay for every one of the votes."

Turning around the man laughed nervously. "What…you mean…all of these? W-well alright uh how much per vote?"

A smirk slowly came across the girls face, there was something wrong with this student he didn't look like a student, especially not in that uniform, so taking advantage of the situation she crossed her arms. "1000 yen"

"O-one thousand yen! Are you crazy who the hell has that much money in middle school?" Noticing the girl wasn't going to budge he sighed and dropped his bag. "Fine, I'll pay for ten of these votes."

Grabbing four votes the girl felt proud of her hustling skills, this was surly going to be enough for some new tennis racquets. The man pulled out his money and reluctantly handed it to her, slightly cringing as she snatched it and walked off. "Mika…your date better be good."

"Mr. Etsuko!" A female screech rose from the students chattering. She stormed over to him pulling off his glasses and glaring at him. "What on earth are you doing on school grounds…in a female school uniform no less?"

He recognized the woman yelling at him, she was the same woman he accidently hit in the head with the melon he and his son tossed around in the super market. It's wasn't a large melon, but it may have been rotten and busted as it made contact with her head.

She grabbed his ear dragging him outside of the building, finding some pleasure in his sniveling. "I can't believe you would impersonate a student , why are you dressed up in that uniform?" She added as an afterthought, "Is that a wig?"

As she let of his ear he began to rub it soothing the pain. "I was trying to help my daughter, she's being auctioned off as a date and I was uh…securing her date, but don't you think I look pretty?."

Rubbing her temples the woman didn't have time to deal with this man. "Listen to me very carefully , Men of your age…especially dressed like that on school grounds would be arrested. Now I don't want Mika to have to be further humiliated by her family so you just walk away, and we'll pretend you were never here." Before she was done talking Ryuunosuke ran off towards home.

Lunch finally came to an end and some of the student council started to tally up the ballets whiles the other half counted the money they earned. The students being held in the vacant room were told to make their way out to the stage in the cafeteria for the announcement of the results.

Walking behind Fuji, thoughts began to race through Mika's mind. What kind of guy would she be forced to date, would he try to get to second base, or any base for that matter. The students being auctioned off walked up to the stage in order of class year.

"Attention students, attention, I have here in my hands the result of the student auction. I will read the results of the first year students then make my way up to the third year students." Reading the first six students pairing the second year representative came to Ryoma who was last in line. "Here we have is Echizen Ryoma, first year and Seigaku Regular. There were two-hundred votes for him and the winner goes to…" He looked down at the piece of paper before looking back up. "Ryuzaki Sakuno"

Sakuno raised her head as she heard her name being called. Quickly her face turned red, she didn't remember putting that many votes in for Ryoma it was only one or two ballets. Tomoka must have added more. She looked over at her best friend while she held up a peace sign and giggled a bit. Ryoma shrugged and stepped down from the stage to stand next Sakuno.

The representative asked the second years to step up and he began to read the pairing. "Alright, next we have Kaidoh Kaoru. He's a second year and a regular on the tennis team, known for his snake shot, and boomerang snake. The winner for Mr. Kaidoh is…Mazaki Sakura." A girl with black hair squealed while jumping up and down.

"Fussssh" was the only sound that came out of his mouth while he dragged himself off the stage to stand next to her.

"Hi, I'm Sakura I'm so glad that I get to go on a date with you. So when do you want to go on a date, how about one after school unless you have tennis practice. You know I play tennis too, not very well I'm not on the team or anything but if you want you and I can play tennis as our date, unless you don't want to play tennis on a day off, but of course you do or self you wouldn't be on the team right?" She finally stopped talking long enough for Kaidoh to get a word in; he hissed.

Brushing his hair out of his face the representative continued on with the event. "Alright, not many of you know this second year student. She has only been with us for a month. Coming in fourth with the highest amount of notes is Etsuko Mika. She is obviously a second year and moved her from Munich Germany, her winning bidder is." Looking at the paper he smiled. "Momoshiro Takeshi."

Both Momo's and Mikas head snapped up as they heard their names being called together.

"What? No that's got to be a mistake I didn't put anything in anyone's boxes!" Momo exclaimed as he pushed his way to the stage looking up at the representative.

Squatting down the representative unexpectedly grabbed him by the shirt and brought Momo closer.

"Listen you, I read your name out and once the name is read then its final…my word is law."

'Gee what a freak.' Momo thought to himself, slightly scared of what this guy would do. "Fine, I'll do it, even though I didn't vote for her."

Mika walked off the stage and went up to Momo. "Listen I don't know what's going on here I don't want to know but you put in your vote and now what's done is done. I'll meet you at my house tomorrow and it's not a date. Simply a business transaction…and it better be fun." With that she walked past him, self-deciding that school was over..

Letting the representative let go of Momo's shirt and went to the middle of the stage, he finished pairing the second years and was now on the third years. "Ladies and gentlemen the moment of pure excitement has come. We will now be announcing the winners of the auction of the third years. These boys don't need introductions as they all been up here twice now. First up is Tezuka Kunimitsu, our very own captain of the tennis team." As soon as Tezuka's name left his mouth girls squealed and the guy cheered.

"Raking with the highest amounts of votes, 456, the winner of a date with Tezuka Kunimitsu is, Jin Kim." Tezuka looked around the room, the name wasn't familiar, and he saw a girl with her head down and a hand up signaling where she was. He walked off and stood next to her.

"Thank you for supporting the tennis club." He bluntly said while bowing making the girls face turn read as she nodded rapidly.

"N-no, t-thank you…Tezuka-Sama"

The representative was drawing near to the end of the event. The next person who came up was Eiji, who unlike many of the other students enjoyed the cheering. He waved to everyone while laughing. "Kikumaru Eiji's winner is Hana Juishi."

A scream came from the crowd as a girl with blond hair bounced up and down. As she watched Eiji make his way towards her she pushed people out of the way to get to him quicker. "Eiji I'm so glad that I won you, were going to have so much fun our date. First I thought we would go for a run, then we could bike after that take a swim, oh I know it's a ton of active things but your Kikumaru Eiji and you can do all of those things and not get tired right?"

Eiji laughed while he placed his hands on her shoulder. "Right!"

"Everyone listen up, to end our event we left the best for last, Fuji Syusuke. Seigaku's very own genius, he's another regular on the tennis team. Now to announce the winner, and remember folks all preceded go help club activities. The winner is…uh…Ren Takeni?"

Whispers began to fill the room; Ren Takeni wasn't a girl's name. Fuji saw him stand in front of the stage his face turning red. Not wanting to embarrass him in front of the school he walked off the stage and placed a hand on his shoulder smiling down on him, causing a few girls to faint.

In the meantime Mika had finally made it home after ditching the second half of the school day. This stupid prank that Momo pulled cause her to find an outlet for her anger, maybe she'd sleep it off or something. As she walked into her house her eyes fell upon her father dancing around with a mop while in her school girls uniform.

Ryuunosuke looked over as he realized he was caught, dropping the mop he came closer to his daughter. "M-Mika your home early…it's not what it lo-" He stopped talking as she brought her hand up to his face.

"I don't want to know; I'm going to my room and hoping that this day was just all a dream." She made her way up the stairs before glaring back at her father. "A very disturbing dream…" with that Mika disappeared into the hall way and closing her bedroom door behind her.

Standing alone Ryuunosuke glanced at the mop he had dropped, and bent down to slowly pick it up. He began to dance around again, not letting Mika's harsh words bother him, as if they ever did. "I wonder how Mika's date is going to go. OH~ It's going to be just great...I just know it~"

Up in her room Mika shuttered, "I suddenly feel really cold."

Down at the tennis courts Momo sent nervous glances at all the other members, mostly the snickering Fuji and Eiji, "This is going to be a long week."

Ryuunosuke crackled from his spot in the kitchen, "Oh date-o, date-o, Mika's date is going to be-"

"Dad, shut up before I tell mom you're wearing a girls school uniform!"

The sounds died in his throat and he paled, dropping the mop, and running to curl up in his room, "Don't tell that women, she'll kill me...I don't want to die... I want to see my daughters date. Date-o, date-o~"

"DAD!"


End file.
